lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Forest
Zone 2 of the Main Quest lines Green Stone Chapter 1: Return of the Dragon Lord - Upon slaying the Terror Dragon, King Argyle tells you the secret of the world of Drazeros with his dying breaths. 100 years ago, a man named Kaamos was able to unite the powers of the dragons under his control by sitting on the Dragon Throne, the ancient seal at the end of the western continent, the 'civilized world' known as Vesturia. All the races of Vesturia united to imprison Kaamos within a magical seal, temporarily ending his reign. But Kaamos has broken the seal to retake his seat on the Throne. As Argyle breaths his last, he implores you to stop Kaamos and restore balance to Drazeros! You will need to recruit more powerful Warriors and unite the Nine Kingdoms that remain scattered across Vesturia. The first kingdom on yoru journey is Eldam Castle, the kingdom of the elves, but you must make your way through Emerald Forest to get there... Boss: Toads Spawn As you enter the forest, a barrage of arrows hurtle your way. The elves of Eldam obviously do not trust you. They will attack any intruders who they suspect are aligned with the Lord of the Dragons. Emerald Forest is protected by the spirits of elven ancestors, but something seems suspicious. You hear what seems to be music coming up ahead in a clearing. Perhaps there are other Warriors who can help you in battle... Boss: Murky Water The music turns out to be part of a shaman ritual. Shamans have behun preying on travelers who have wandered through forest, and have even collected the heads of several elven Warriors caught in their traps! Shamans were previously repelled by the forest's divine energy, but what has allowed them to return? And what is that storming at you through the brush? A giant mutant! Its tongue is practically wrapping itself around its head! You must escape! Boss: Tendril Vine A montrous toad mutant! No such monster has ever existed in Emerald Forest, but where did it come from, and what is wreaking havoc on the forest's protective spirits? You seem to be surrounded by enemies, and you must make it out of the forest beforeyou are enveloped in the dark energy. The elves have also grown angry and are now chasing you! Boss: Bears Cavern The age-old oaks have been completely uprooted and their branches stripped of their leaves. The once-pristine green of the forest has started to decay and brown. The home of the bears is up ahead, and since the animals have been peaceful for years, you should be able to progress without difficulty. Boss: Misty Leaf Something is driving the forest animals wild! A family of brown bears has been attacked by a pack of rabid Balwolf beasts! The forest floor is now covered with shrubbery, and the trees that surround the forest have now been leveled to the ground. You look up and see a massive green wall, perhaps a verdant, mossy mountain. But the mountain begins to rise and... open? A dragon! Covered in emerald green scales, it has blended into the forest and declared it as its new home. Drive it out of the forest and save the animals of the wood! Boss: Return to Main Quest Category:Main Quest